Harsh Words
by ThinkStupid
Summary: He didn't want it to happen, it just did. Everything that meant something to him just left. Vanished. Disappeared. He threw everything meaningful aside. He ignored society, the community and his 'so-called-friends'. He ruined his own life, built up a mask to protect himself, to protect others. But he wasn't happy. Not at all.
1. Prologue

_Summary: He didn't want it to happen, it just did. Everything that meant something to him just left. Vanished. Disappeared. He threw everything meaningful aside. He ignored society, the community and his 'so-called-friends'. He ruined his own life, built up a mask to protect himself, to protect others. But he wasn't happy. Not at all. _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND/OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS CHARACTERS. ALL THE CREDITS GO TO RICK RIORDAN WHOM I ENVY SO MUCH!**

* * *

**Harsh Words**

Prologue

A young black haired boy looked up at his mother with adoring sea green eyes. He lifted up a toy boat and motioned it around like it was cruising on the waves.

'Mommy, look at this!' He exclaimed with excitement.

The mother smiled warmly at her son as she stroked his hair. 'That's great, Percy. When your father comes back, make sure to thank him.'

Percy nodded as he jumped up onto the couch. 'Okay mommy!'

His mother nodded back and stood up. 'Honey, make sure to check the oven and tell me if it's heating up too much. I'll be checking on little Tyson.'

'You can count on me, mommy!' He replied.

With a little chuckle, his mother left the living room and went up to the baby room.

It had been what seemed like 10 minutes since his mother had left to check on baby Tyson, which got Percy worried because she was never that long. He grew impatient after waiting for another 10 minutes. The clock on the wall said 9PM, the time his father should be coming home at. That was when he heard a thudding sound above him. It was coming from upstairs, it was definitely coming from upstairs. Percy got up on his feet and left his toy boat on the couch.

'Momma? Are you there?' He asked. No response was made.

He then slowly made his way to the bottom of the stairs. 'Momma, are you there?'

Yet again, no response.

Percy took a step up the stairs when he heard something…

'AHHHH!'

Immediately he ran up the steps into his little brother's room where he discovered a horrifying site. Blood was splattered on the wall next to an open window, sobbing was made and he heard a knife sharpening. Eyes widen, Percy dropped to his knees as he found his barely 1 year old baby brother lying on the floor in front of him covered in blood and his mother grabbed by the hair, kneeling by an unknown man.

'M-momma…' Percy managed to say.

He had both of the scary man and his mother's attention on him. His mother had a terrified look on her face and told him with her eyes to leave quickly before it was too late, but he couldn't understand. And in that moment, Percy held his breath in as the scary man walked over to him and reached a hand out to grab his neck.

'Perseus Jackson. I knew you had another child, Sally. You're such a bad liar.' The man said in his low and growling voice.

He lifted Percy up by the neck to which Percy tried to get out of but he was too weak. His throat started to hurt as the man squeezed on it.

'M-mom…' Percy screamed quietly as he was trying to pull the fingers away from his neck.

'Please! Let my son go! Have mercy on him!' His mother sobbed out as she banged her fists against the man's back.

'Mercy? Mercy you say, Sally? Do you not know what your husband had done to me in the past? This is merely just my revenge.' The scary man said.

Percy nearly lost vision as his breathing became heavier. He was going to die. No. He didn't want to die. Not now. Not when his mother was trying her best to save him. Percy tried kicking but his legs were too short to reach the man's chest. He was too weak and too small to fight back. They were doomed.

'Kronos!' Percy's father screamed at the scary man as he stepped inside the room.

He gritted his teeth as he saw the horrendous scene. 'Let go of my son this instance!'

'Poseidon, how's my favorite son?' The scary man dropped Percy and walked over Percy's dad.

His mother immediately wrapped him up in her arms and murmured words of prayer. 'It's okay honey. It's going to be okay.' She kept on saying.

'Favorite? I was never your favorite! Zeus was! He's always been!' His father shouted.

'Now, now. Zeus was the eldest son of the family, of course I had to favor him but I looked at you the most. Noticed you the most.' His voice became serious. 'But that was until you kids betrayed me, betrayed your family…'

'You killed our mother!' Percy's father exclaimed.

'Because she wasn't as suitable of a wife for betraying me and I didn't like her. Also, I don't very much like your wife too.' Kronos pulled out a gun and pointed it at Percy's mother. 'Say goodbye to your beloved wife, son.'

'Kronos if you dare-'

_BANG!_

Percy couldn't feel the beating of his mother's heart anymore and for some reason, he felt something wet drop on his head. As he looked up, he screamed. A hole had appeared on his mother's forehead and as soon as the little boy tried to speak, she dropped to the ground.

'You…bastard!' His father charged at Kronos and within a second, another shot was made.

'I didn't want to do this to you son, but you forced me.' Kronos pushed Percy's father towards the young boy.

Then sirens were heard.

'Damn. I triggered the alarm…' Kronos went over to the window. 'We will meet again and next time, I'll finish you up too, Perseus Jackson.' He then jumped down and disappeared.

Tears streamed down the boy's eyes as he crawled over to his nearly dead father. 'Daddy…'

'Percy…I'm sorry for letting this happen. Your mother and I are…sorry.' His father was struggling to speak.

Percy shook his head. 'No dad, I'm sorry. I couldn't help you. I couldn't be a man like you wanted me to be.'

His father reached his hand up to Percy's cheek and wiped a tear away. 'You don't have to be a man now. Just promise me that you won't hold a grudge against this and don't do anything foolish…okay?'

He nodded as more tears streamed down his face. 'Yes daddy! I promise!'

'Good. And know this, me, your mommy and Tyson loves…you…' His father's hand dropped to the floor and the last breath was made.

Percy stared into his father's dead eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would come back to life. But he knew better. He knew that his father was as good as gone.

* * *

**How did you guys find the prologue? I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense. This is because I just finished this at 5AM in the morning. Yeah, I THAT dedicated to the story. Oh, but don't worry, there's still more to come! And yes, this story is quite gloomy so I apologize if it makes you sad or angry. **

**This is actually my first time publishing a fanfic…I've written tons of stories but never got to really finish them. Hopefully I'll finish this since I'm putting everything aside for this! **

**Just to warn you all, I take quite a while to update depending on my mood and if I can continue writing each day. Also, I'm going to be going to America in a few weeks so I'll be drawn away from the story for some time but I'll definitely continue to finish off the story!**

**R&R**

**ThinkStupid (~.~)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Summary: He didn't want it to happen, it just did. Everything that meant something to him just left. Vanished. Disappeared. He threw everything meaningful aside. He ignored society, the community and his 'so-called-friends'. He ruined his own life, built up a mask to protect himself, to protect others. But he wasn't happy. Not at all. _

**DISCLAIMER: YET AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND/OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS CHARACTERS. ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN. **

* * *

**Harsh Words**

I'm Super Pissed Right Now

It's been over nine years since the incident and a lot had happened during the time. Many things had changed as the years turned and for one, Percy knew that he'd changed. He changed either for the better or worse. He didn't know, everything that'd occurred weren't on his mind anymore.

'Percy, are you awake? It's time for school.' Paul walked into the room and opened the curtains, letting the sun shine down on the sleepy kid.

'Ugh!' Percy moaned and turned on his side, facing the wall. 'Go away.' He murmured but sounded angry.

'Son, you don't want to be late on the first day back, do you?' Paul said seriously.

'Okay, okay. Will you get out then? I need my own space to change and shi-'

'No swearing.' Paul said before the deed was done.

'Yeah, yeah.' Percy stood up from his bed and pushed his step-dad out of the room. 'Shoo. Go and make breakfast.'

His step-father stared at him in disappointment, 'Didn't I tell you to stop treating me like a slave? Use your manners please, boy.'

'Do I have to? Can't you just leave?' Percy shouted back.

Paul sighed and shook his head, knowing that he'll never get a polite answer out of the boy he raised for 5 years.

As soon as his step-father left, Percy slammed the door shut, cursing words at the man behind his back. He walked over to his bed and sat down. A picture of him and his parents was on the drawer surface, faced down. He stared at the frame for a couple of seconds then found the resolve to stand up and get ready for school.

After getting ready for the school that he 'loved so much', he made his way down to the dining room. Paul was already seated at the table and when Percy joined, he turned his attention away from the newspaper he was reading to the teenage boy.

'You better hurry up and eat, son. The school bus is coming in a couple of minutes.' Paul said, chewing on a waffle.

'I'm not taking the bus.' Percy replied out of rudeness, spreading Nutella on his toast.

A frown was spread across his father's face. 'Why not?'

'Do I look like I want to answer that question?' Percy impolitely said, taking a bite out of his breakfast.

Paul remained calm and nodded, not wanting for his son to go off throwing a tantrum. 'Just make sure you get to school.'

Percy rolled his eyes and stood up, stuffing his meal in his mouth. 'I'm leaving. See you at that trampy school.'

Before his father could reply, Percy picked up his bag and walked out of the door. He found the school bus waiting in front of the house and the bus driver giving him a nasty glare. He flipped the middle finger up at the stingy, old man then walked down the streets in the direction of where his school was. When the school bus past him, he found himself staring at someone's blonde and curly hair. He cursed to himself, regretting ever seeing that. He knew the person that he was staring at, in fact, he despised that person. Having to live a life he never got- no. He shouldn't be thinking about the past…

**~O.O~**

Percy made his entrance in the school halls loud and clear. He wanted the freshmen to know that he overruled them and he wanted his grade to remember who he was, especially one specific group. He walked past a couple of students and he could clearly hear their whispers.

'Have you heard? That's Percy Jackson, the most ruthless and fearsome student in Goode High!' A freshman whispered.

'Seriously? That's him? Man, he's pretty scary. Lucky we're not in the same year as him.' Whispered another.

Percy smirked. He made a name of himself in this lame ass school and nearly every student feared him.

All but one.

He gritted his teeth and kicked the nearest bin to him. Most students nearby jumped up in shock or ran away. He was frustrated. Frustrated at the fact that _she_ was still alive and walking around proud.

'Oi, Jackson!' A sandy haired blond boy walked up to him with his henchman, Ethan. 'You got a minute?'

Percy looked up at the guy and raised a brow. 'Oh, it's Castellan. What do you want?'

'I've come to hear the answer. Will you join our crew or not?' He replied.

Percy snorted. 'Are you serious? You didn't already get it? I wouldn't want to join your lame ass crew even if I were to die if I didn't. And besides, you're that woman's boyfriend. I have no interest in siding with a guy like you who goes out with a girl like her.'

'Huh? Are you cussing my girlfriend?' Luke said in a nearly threatening way.

Percy chuckled and turned around, walking away. 'What do you think?'

Luke gritted his teeth and glared at him. 'She hasn't done anything bad to you and you treat her like trash! That isn't right, is it?'

Percy stopped and turned his head back, giving Luke his deadly stare. 'What'd you say?' He then walked straight up to Luke's face, still holding that terrifying look. 'Do you even understand the situation between me and her? Hmm?'

Luke stayed silent.

'As I thought. So don't go butting in on other people's business, you cowardly idiot. And, it's not like you're any good either.' He coolly replied. 'Now leave me alone. I hate it when you bug me and what's worse, you come to me on the first day of our second year. I'm super pissed right now.'

'I-I'm sorry, Percy. He didn't- we didn't mean to get you mad!' Ethan stuttered as he tugged on Luke's shirt. 'Let's go, before we cause any more trouble.'

Before leaving out of sight, Luke gave him a meaningful glare to which Percy replied with a smirk. Not noticing before, he found himself staring at a circle of students who witnessed the scene.

'Go. Scram you dumb-bots!' Percy shouted out.

The students did at they were told and within a couple of seconds, they left. He was about to walk onwards when he found himself staring at the person he hated the most.

'Dumb-bots, huh? Aren't you categorized as one too?' The girl replied, tucking strands of her familiar blonde hair behind her ears.

Percy snarled. 'Annabeth Chase. You haven't changed a bit ever since the holidays. How disgusting.'

'I could say the same for you. I don't see any of your ugliness change or that attitude of yours.' Annabeth replied.

'At least I'm better than that wimpy boyfriend of yours. I feel so bad for you- wait, I think I feel sorry for _him_ more considering you turned out to be more masculine than him!' He chuckled at his own words.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. 'You're a bastard, you know that right?'

Percy simply shrugged. 'So I've been told.'

Then the bell rang.

'Hope I never see you around, Jackson.' Annabeth said quickly, pushing past Percy in a hurry to get to her homeroom.

'Same goes for me, Neeky.' Percy responded with a smirk, knowing she hated the nickname.

Annabeth froze for a second, like she always did ever since freshmen year, then walked off. 'Screw you, Jerkward!'

'Is that the only thing she can remember, my name?' Percy murmured. 'How bothersome.'

**~O.O~**

After a good forty minutes of wasting his time carving doodles into the wooden desk, Percy looked up to find his English teacher staring down at him with a mean look.

'Percy Blo-'

'It's Jackson!' Percy growled, not liking that his English teacher was going to call him by the old fish's name.

'Fine. Percy Jackson, would you mind telling me what you're doing?'

'What does it look like?' Percy responded in a lazy tone.

His English teacher grew furious. 'Don't talk to me in that tone, young man!'

'It's not my fault you can't see, you old hag!' Percy snapped.

He could see his English teacher's vein pop and smirked. 'Go to the principal's office! Now!'

'If that'll satisfy you, then okay…' Percy stood up, grabbed his bag and left.

He walked down the hallway of the school. No one was out, well that's obvious since it's only forty minutes through the third period. When Percy reached the principal's office, he rolled his eyes as he saw the head of the school drinking his favorite bottle of wine.

'Mr. D.' He muttered.

'Perry Johnson, what brings your filthy butt to my office? Did you get into trouble again?' The principal asked, stroking his beard.

Percy sat down on the chair and nodded. 'Spot on, as usual.'

'Is it to do with that English teacher of yours?' Mr. D asked again.

'Right on the dot, my man!'

'Don't call my your 'man'. It's rude but being rude is apart of your personality.'

Percy sighed and gave the man a glare. 'Can you just spit out your lecture? I hate waiting.'

Mr. D smirked and nodded. 'Indeed. Well, there's no lecture. Instead you'll be pleased to know that you won't be in that class anymore. I've moved you into another class that could raise your grades. Here's the schedule and enjoy, you lazy boy. And do not worry, I'll inform your teacher in just a bit.'

Percy narrowed his eyes when he read his schedule. 'All my classes have changed.'

'You're failing in all your subjects, kid.' He replied.

'Fine, then can I go now?'

'Certainly! And try not to get sent here again, I don't like it when troublesome kids like you disrupt my free time.'

'Yeah, yeah. I won't come here again…for today.' With that said, Percy left the room.

He looked down at his schedule and then up at the doors. He felt so much like a transfer student not knowing where each room was.

It pissed him off.

Then he found his new English room and opened the door. What he found inside shocked him too much, that it made him want to punch a wall. Standing at the front of the classroom was no other than Mr. Blofis, his happy-go-lucky step-father. He was holding a book in his hand that had the title 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', one of Shakespeare's plays.

'Ah, Percy. Come here, we were just about to start discussing a book you'll be fascinated to read and hear.' His step-father said.

Percy gritted his teeth and walked over to his dad.

'Introduce yourself. Surely not everyone knows who you are.'

Of course everyone knew who he was. He was usually the bad rumor people spread around the school. Talking like they knew what he did at times, but obviously they were all false rumors because he certainly didn't get a criminal record or that he had beaten up a gang member. He's just a kid gone wrong that everyone mistaken for as a criminal.

'Fine. I'm Percy Jackson. You get on my nerves and I'll beat you up.' He said lazily but with an angry tone.

Then he spotted the familiar blonde hair again. Sitting in the middle of the class was the one and only Annabeth Chase, who seemed to have noticed him too since she was staring at him in horror. This was like a nightmare that came true. Well that was obvious since it _was_ Mr. D who organized the switching classrooms.

'Percy…' Paul said and pointed to a seat, he seemed to be worried with what Percy had just said. 'Can you sit on the desk right next to Ms. Chase please?'

'Huh? Why do I have to-'

'Just do it, Percy!' Paul snapped, which shocked Percy.

He nodded and walked over to the seat next to his enemy. 'We meet again, Neeky.'

'Shut up, Jerkward.' Annabeth whispered to him, staring down at the book they were reading.

'Ah, Annabeth can you share the book with Percy since there's no more spares.' Paul asked.

Annabeth was about to argue but she kept her mouth shut and pushed her desk over to Percy's. She placed the book on the halfway line of their desks and kept her eyes down, gritting her teeth. This actually made Percy grin a little. Even though he hated her with all his heart, he loved seeing her get mad, but it still didn't change the fact that he was pissed off at his step-father. Paul knew that he and she didn't get along well and he still had the courage to put them two together.

'Oh, I nearly forgot! We're going to do a little project for preparation of the literature festival.' Paul said.

'But the literature festival doesn't start until the beginning of spring, sir.' Katie, an honor student replied. She was one of the few that Percy could remember the face and name of for some odd reason.

'I know but we need to prepare and last year didn't go as well as we expected, did it?' Paul asked.

Most of the students nodded in sadness.

Stupid smartasses and their stupid perfection, Percy thought to himself.

'That's why I've given us more time to prepare. And I'll be putting you into groups, and depending on how successful you as a group are, you'll be given a high grade for the winter semester.'

'Mr. Blofis, ain't it gonna mess up the school system since the literature thing is in spring and we're doing it in the winter.' Another kid, who Percy knew quite well, said. Connor Stoll, not the brightest but not the dumbest kid of his family.

He had a twin brother who was older than him and was currently sitting next to him. It would be surprising to know that they're in the highest class for nearly all their subjects but they're them, they could have cheated on all their tests. They were trouble but not the type of trouble Percy would cause but the type to make silly things. Percy was on quite good terms with them since he would pay them to smuggle equipment or to lend him a hand. They were probably the only people on his maybe-to-good list.

'Don't worry about a thing. I've talked to the principal and he says that it's okay as long as you're learning. Also, I'll be testing you on your knowledge and teamwork and when spring comes, you'll be able to present it to the whole school for the festival.' Paul informed them.

'Is it gonna be graded on in spring?' Travis asked aloud.

He shook his head. 'No but your effort in your performance will be put down in your report.'

Travis banged his head on the table and moaned. 'Effort? Arrrgh!'

Katie, who sat behind him, whacked his head with her book. 'Quit your moaning, Stoll!'

'Ow…Katie, that's a hardcover book!' Travis rubbed his head.

'Oh, I'm surprised that you noticed even though you're a thickhead.' Katie said with a smile.

'Gah! Why are you smiling when you're being mean? Meany! Meany!' Travis shouted.

Paul slammed his book on the table. 'That's enough. Katie and Travis, you can have your little lovers' quarrel after class. We still have five minutes of English left.'

Everyone in class laughed, excluding those two, Paul, Annabeth and Percy. The loudest person laughing that they could hear was the snickering of Connor who got a punch from his brother.

Percy didn't find any of it funny. He just found it annoying and a reason for him to persuade the principal that he shouldn't be in this class.

'Alright. Now the jokes will stop. We need to-' The bell of the end of class rang and everyone rose from their seats.

Paul sighed and clasped his hands together. 'Okay. I'll see you all for tomorrow's lesson where I'll decide who you'll be grouped up with and we start reading Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.'

Everyone rushed out of the class like a herd of bulls. There were lots of pushing and Percy didn't like it. He had the urge to kick and punch them but with his step-dad in the room, he couldn't. Paul reminded him too much of his late father and he hated it. No one was allowed to replace his dad. Not even the man who raised him with love and care for five years.

'Move it bastards!' He shouted and shoved a kid aside.

Today was definitely pissing him off. Not only did he have to talk to Luke, he even had to share classes with a bunch of losers who only care about their stupid grades. Annabeth was one of them. She was basically the Queen of stupid grades. He didn't like her one bit. She had the vibe of '_I like pissing people off_'.

'At least say please, Jerkward.' Annabeth said, who was behind him, probably not wanted to be shoved.

'Why would I say _please_ to your prissy little minions?' Percy growled back.

'They are students from my- _our_ class! I won't tolerate your foul words, especially on our fellow classmates!' Annabeth's words grew harsher but Percy didn't care.

He promised to never care anymore.

Especially for her.

'Leave me alone, Neeky. Your stench is blinding.' He muttered.

'My smell should have nothing to do with your poorly sighted eyes!' She snapped back.

Percy ignored her and kept on walking. Though they both had the same class next, he didn't want to be anywhere near her because he would have urged to punch her until she looked like she was run over by a truck.

Still, Percy turned back just to take in a glimpse of what she did after his ignorance.

She was unnoticeably surrounded by her friends, well, people she considered as friends. When Annabeth glanced over at Percy, she only saw his back. He was lucky that she didn't see him staring over because he would have been very much more pissed.

Yes. Today was the worst day to come to school. And today, he was going to be very, very, angry.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**Sorry that I took so long to finish off the first chapter even though it was a little too short for my liking. I was very distracted with upcoming events, such as my birthday and the release of Blood of Olympus! And, even though I don't really need to tell you guys, I was re-reading this chapter to check for grammar and spelling mistakes. And I probably and might have changed sentences around.**

**Oh! And this chapter's keyword is…**

**Yes! You all know it!**

'**Pissed'!**

**Uh huh. Percy being very pissed off was the base of this chapter's…well…chapter! **

**I still have to carry on reading Blood of Olympus but my friends have already spoiled most of the book for me so I want you guys to tell me…**

**Which couples do you want to get together? **

**This is probably going to be concerning more to Nico than the other characters but I want to know as soon as possible because everyone has different views and opinions, right? **

**I don't mind if you guys don't tell me now. I'll ask for it in the later chapters and tell you when I'll need an answer so for now…**

**Enjoy what to come next!**

**R&R**

**ThinkStupid (~.~)**


End file.
